


run your hands from my neck to my chest

by notquiteaghost



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are quiet moments, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run your hands from my neck to my chest

**Author's Note:**

> title/inspiration from 'crack the shutters' by snow patrol.
> 
> (this almost isn't long enough to be worth posting. i blame my enabling friends.)

There are quiet moments, now, and Tony doesn't know what to do with them. He's not used to all this time that he has at his disposal, all this silence to fill.

Steve smiles a lot more, and that's good. He's still there when Tony wakes up, and that's good. His skin feels so warm pressed against Tony's, and that's good. That's great. Steve loves Tony, and his breath tickles when he whispers that fact against Tony's cheek, and he touches Tony as often as is physically possible, and that's good, that's great, that's _fantastic_.

There are quiet moments, now. Between the fighting and the clean up, between the wounds healing and the next call-to-arms, there are quiet moments and still moments and moments to stop and just think. About anything, everything, there's no pressure. You don't even have to share with the class.

And Tony doesn't know what to do with them. No one's ever told him. But Steve, the exception to every rule, who's still there come sunrise, who holds him tight and doesn't ask too many questions, Steve always finds him. Curls close against him and traces lazy patterns across his skin with the tip of a finger, like it doesn't matter that they're not doing anything, like that's the whole point, like 'for God's sake, Tony, everyone deserves a break once in a while, even you'.

There are quiet moments, now. Sunrise and sunset and stargazing, Steve's smile against Tony's lips, his love pressed close to Tony's skin, so warm and yet not at all suffocating. There are quiet moments, and it's good, it's great, it's _fantastic_.


End file.
